A Sleepover To Remember
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Andi desided to have an all girls sleepover. Which means inviting Amber. Somthing she kinda did not want to do in the first place. Whst will happen during this sleepover? Only one way to find out.


I dont own, work for, nor do I know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in anway. This story has been a request. I hope you enjoy it.

Andi decided to have a sleepover and invited her best friend Buffy. She really did not want to but she ended inviting Johan's ex Amber. Andi was surprised that Amber said yes to the sleepover. When the day came Buffy was the first one there with Cyrus. Andi just smiled and shook her head.

"This is a girls only sleepover." Andi said.

"I tried to tell him" Buffy said.

"But we always had sleepovers just the three of us." Cyrus said

"Next sleepover it will be the three of us ok?" Buffy said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Cyrus sighed and nodded. A few minutes after he left Amber showed up with Cyrus's girlfriend Iris. During this time Cyrus still has not come out to Buffy. It was not a few minutes into the sleepover that Bex had to run out for something. Not like Bex was going to get in the way of the sleepover that they could have fun with her gone. Once Bex left Amber disappeared but soon returned wearing  
nothing but Bex's sexy stockings and a garter belt something Andi did not know her mom even had.

"Now that your mom is gone the real fun can begin." Amber said with her hands on her hips.

The three clothed girls just looked at Amber's breasts and shaved pussy. They just looked at each other and back at Amber who made her way to Iris and planted a kiss on her lips. Amber kissed better then her boyfriend Cyrus. Somehow the kiss put Iris in Amber's control and she too soon was wearing nothing but anther of Bex's sexy stockings and garter belt. Her hair coved her breasts and she too had a shaven pussy. Buffy and Andi did not know what was going on as they where still speechless.

"Come on you two lets put on Bex's sexy stockings and a garter belt to match and show off our sexy bodies." Amber said.

"Yah I feel so alive and dare I say it horny."

"This is ridicules put your cloths back on before my mom gets home."

"Oh Andi always doing the right thing. Why not be a bad sexy girl. Johnna would like it." Amber said with a smile.

"Amber Andi is right, you two better put that stuff back before Andi's mom comes home."

"Oh come on mocha chocolate lets see that see that sexy body of yours." Amber said.

"Nothing will make me do that or Andi for that matter."

"Oh really now."

Amber soon smiled and made her way to Buffy sexually before Buffy knew it Amber was kissing her. This was Buffy's first kiss and just like Iris Buffy was in Amber's control. Amber and Buffy held hands as Amber lead the way to Bex's room. Andi was stocked on what is going on at this sleepover. Andi went to try to stop this from happening but Iris some how managed to stop her until Buffy came back naked just like the other two wearing nothing but  
Bex's sexy stockings and a garter belt.

"How many of these sexy stockings and garter belts dose Bex have" Andi thought after seeing her best friend naked. Sure she seen Buffy naked plenty of times but never seen her like this. Andi was too busy staring at her best friend naked to notice Amber walking towards her and soon the two kissed. Just like the other two Amber's kiss put Andi in Amber's control and Andi found herself only wearing another of Bex's sexy stockings and her garter belt. Amber smiled and looked at Iris and kissed her. This time longer with tong. Buffy and Andi could not stop looking as they where getting wet.

Soon enough three of the four girls where sitting down while Iris was on her hands and knees worshipping each other girls stockinged feet. Amber smiled as she watched Iris kissing the girls feet. When Iris came to the last girls feet each was Buffy she just looked at her and gave her a kiss. Once the kiss broke it was Buffy's turn worshipping each other girls stockinged feet. The third and last girl to be worshipping each other girls stockinged feet was Andi.

Once Andi was done she made out with each of the girls. This made them start  
licking each other's pussies. At first it was Amber and Iris in a sixty nine which leads to Andi and Buffy in a sixty nine. The living room felled with the girls moaning. Somehow all three girls knew how to eat out each other. As for Amber she has been eating pussy since sixth grade. Soon it was Iris to squirt first. It was not much just a dribble. Buffy was next to squirt which was more of it. Both Amber and Andi just licked up the juice as they where getting eaten out.

Amber thought she got this as she can really squirt and cant wait to drown Iris with her pussy juice and that's what happened. However some how she got out done by 7th grader Andi as she squirted more then Amber has ever done. Amber was shocked and quickly licked up Andi's juice and hopes to get Andi to squirt more by eating her out. This lead to Iris and Buffy eating each other out. This time it took less time for all four girls to squirt onto each other.

As for Andi she squirted even more then last time. So much so she passed out. When she came to she found herself tied up and gagged on the kitchen table. She did not know what was going on. The three other naked girls circled around her still wearing Bex's sexy stockings and garter belt. The three girls soon stopped.  
Andi soon found herself being pleasured by the three girls. Buffy and Iris was sucking on Andi's breasts as well kiss her body all over. As for Amber she was holding a larger fourteen inch purple dildo.

This dildo was not Amber's but of Bex's. The dildo soon found its way sliding into Andi's tight pussy. With all Andi's pussy juice the dildo slid in with ease. All Andi could do is shake her head and have a muffeld moan. Amber stared to thrust the dildo in and out faster and faster as each inch slides into her pussy. Every two minuets of this caused Andi to squirt more and more then the last. Afrer all fourteen inches was in Andi's pussy Amber pushed it little more deeper until the dildo was no longer visible.

Andi was on the verge of passing out as the dildo slid out of her pussy. Iris and Buffy got the same testament that Andi goy but with one difference. They could not take all fourteen inches. Iris could only mange five inces wile Buffy could only take eleven. Buffy for one was disappointed she could not take all of it like her best friend. As for Amber she was the last to get the testament. The only different when it came to the dildo she wanted it up the ass.

Just like Andi, Amber was able to take all of the dildo and it was deep inside her that it was no longer visible. All this not only made Amber squirt more then she has ever had but pass out as well. Once she was passed out all three girls came to their senses and started to clean up. When Amber did come to she was in her pjs on the couch as a movie was being played with the other three girls eating popcorn. Amber looked around to see Bex coming in with more popcorn.

Amber was wondering if what happened was a dream. As for Iris, Buffy and Andi knew it was not one but they are not going to tell Amber that as Amber did look like she did not remember what the four of them did.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know.


End file.
